The Misadventures of Sharadi and Darkthread
by Purple Feline
Summary: Follow two young women into the world of Skyrim where they not only discover dangerous ruins and hazardous monsters, but friendship and shenanigans. This is the story of a boring nord and a lazy dark elf, can you survive the humor? Story By: Purple Feline and WelcomeToTheNorth. We own nothing skyrim related.
1. Chapter 1

Night had fallen on the town of Morthal and all was quiet. All except for the Moorside Inn. A hungry nord entered, expecting a lively crowd after hearing shouts and clanging of plates from the outside, but only saw one other person inside not including the innkeeper. The other patron, a dark elf, was piss drunk and dancing along the tops of the tables, knocking over anything in her path while the innkeeper cursed at her to stop. The nord, although displeased with the only other company was drunk, made her way to the owner of the inn and sat for a meal. After ordering her dinner which consisted of venison and dry ale, the clamoring of the dark elf progressively got louder and more annoying.

"I require more drink, Jonna!" Exclaimed the drunk elf.

Sighing in frustration and her hand to her forehead, the innkeeper replied, "For the last time elf, you must pay for a drink!"

In a rather clumsy fashion, the elf strode over to the bar, where the other woman continued her meal, "oh yeah? Well how about this!" The elf had suddenly thrown a rather pathetic excuse of a deer hide onto the table, "That right there, is my payment."

"Wow," the Nord scoffed, "that's pretty good...for an amateur." She said as she moved the pelt away from where her plate was.

"Oh yeah?" The dark elf slurred next to her. "hnt iff…"

With an eyebrow raised the dark haired girl asked, "What?"

"hnt iff…"

"...what?"

Suddenly jumping onto the table with her hand raised in the air and index finger in a point she yelled, "HUNT OFF!"

"Yes please get out of here!" Jonna pleaded.

The warrior woman couldn't pass up a good opportunity to show off her skills so she agreed and the two left the inn and headed out to the wilds past the old mill.

They had finally come to a point where the ground was decent and foliage healthy to arrange their "hunt off". The Nord was already using her keen eyesight to locate her first prey, however her eyesight caught something she wished she hadn't. The dark elf had taken off her rusty iron armor and was now stripped down in all her glory.

With her nose scrunched up in disgust she looked away and whispered, "Why are you getting naked?"

In a slurred response the elf replied, "I hunt better.."

The Nord groaned, this Elf was way too drunk. She went back to scouring the area for game. While she had her eyes trained on the grounds, the dark elf readied her bow and did the same.

"Watch and learn, boring nord." The elf replied, the dark skinned she elf released her hold on the arrow and watched as it soared through the air. Suddenly a loud cry could be heard throughout the marsh, "Agh! My knee!"

Stumbling backwards and throwing her head back in a dazed state, the elf called out, "Negative one!"

The other huntress turned to the drunk and shushed her, it was then that she spotted a doe across the brushes of the marsh. She stalked over to it being careful not to warn the animal of her approach, and pulled her iron war axe from her belt. Once she was close enough to it she swung with all her might and struck the poor beast. However, instead of the normal noises a deer might make, a loud roar of agony erupted from it as it stood to its full height, and swung back at its assailant as it turned, knocking the stealthy huntress on her ass.

"Shit! It's a troll!" She yelled.

The dark elf hiccuped in response and brought her bow up, ready to fire, "This will score big." She muttered, however in her blurred vision she failed to see the enraged troll charging towards and slamming its large fists down onto her. Almost knocked out the elf yelled out, "doesn't count…"

Recovering from the powerful force of the troll, the wounded Nord grabbed her axe again and ran to assist the Elf. As she rushed toward them, branches cracking beneath her feet, the troll swiftly turned and swiped at the noisy Nord, clawing her troll roared victoriously at its fresh new meals, it took a step toward the unconscious elf, sniffed and revolted back in disgust, smelling the alcohol all over her. Shaking the smell off, it turned towards the pale woman, expecting a more pleasant taste from her than the elf. The troll leaned down to take a bite out of her neck, not only for a taste but to finalize the kill. However the Nord tactically removed a dagger from her left boot and with a battle filled cry swiped the blade across the troll's chest as hard as she could.

The troll didn't even have a chance to roar in surprise before it toppled over dead, its body rolling down into the swamp filled marshes. The bloodied Nord woman lay on the ground, recovering her wits and her breath. After a bit she sat up to see if her hunting rival was still alive.

"Hey, Dunmer, you okay?"

A few seconds of silence put anxiety in her heart until she heard a grumble from the downed woman. As relief washed over her she chuckled and let herself fall back to the muddied ground.

"What the hell happened?" The darker woman questioned. She seemed to have sobered up from the adrenaline of the battle.

Sitting back up to face the other woman the Nord responded, "I just killed a troll."

The elf's red eyes went wide, she thought for sure they would be that troll's dinner. "How did you single-handedly kill a troll?"

"I uh…" The pale one was hesitant in answering this but then again, what would this elf girl do about it? "I have a dagger that was an artifact of the Daedric Prince, Mehrunes Dagon. He enchanted it with a slight chance to strike down anyone or anything in one slash."

"Woah… Good thing I didn't get on your bad side then huh?" laughed the still nude woman across from her. "By the way, I don't remember ever getting your name. I'm Darkthread." She stuck her hand out to the other girl.

Looking down to the outstretched hand of her previous rival the Nord once again hesitated, but figured she may as well introduce herself as well. "I'm Sharadi."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm fucking freezing my dark ass off, wanna head back to the inn?" Asked the elf as she gathered her iron armor together.

"Yes please, I need to clean my wounds anyways." Sharadi stood and began limping back to the sad sad town of Morthal.

The door to the inn creaked open as the two stumbled in, the sight of them earning a shocked gasp from Jonna. She rushed to help the limping Nord to her room. Darkthread stood awkwardly against the door to the inn, rubbing the back of her neck she said, "I need a room."

Her statement only earned her a glare from the innkeeper, "You trashed my entire inn."

"Yeah but..I need a room." Was all the Dunmer said in response.

Sighing in frustration Jonna calmed herself, "It's ten gold pieces."

"Oh yeah sure, here." The elf promptly handed the stunned Redguard the exact amount required for a room.

"You told me you didn't have money for a drink earlier, remember?" Came the angered tone from Jonna.

"Yeah for a drink, not for a room." Replied Darkthread, the elf turned towards her room leaving a rather pissed Redguard behind.

As the morning came at different times for the two travellers, they took their leave from Morthal and continued on their separate journeys without even a word to the other.

THE MISADVENTURES

OF

SHARADI AND DARKTHREAD CH. 1

A year had passed over the land of Skyrim, a year since two strange women met and had sealed their fates. Fates that would lead them down paths neither would ever expect. In the time the two were separated, the dunmer, Darkthread, had been given the most greatest gift and honor. She was Dragonborn. However as fate decides it, no one really gave a shit anymore. She was just, _there_. The dunmer didn't really seem to care, considering she was the only one who could supposedly stop the World Eater. She was gonna take her time with it.

As for the nord Sharadi, her travels took her all over Skyrim as she searched for other Daedric artifacts like that of her trusty dagger. She had been to Winterhold where she received Azura's prized star after defeating the soul of an insane man trapped within. Finishing her work there she hastened to Markarth, and got tied up in the Prince of Torture's shenanigans and was rewarded a soul sucking mace. Meridia, the Prince of Life, called upon her to stop a necromancer from bringing the dead back and was given the Dawnbreaker for her troubles. And now she was on her way to be Boethia's Daedric Champion, not only to receive the prized artifact but to be rid of...certain troubles she had encountered.

Sharadi pushed up the steep hill to the base of the Prince's shrine, with a shrill, aggravating voice trailing behind her. She did her best not to turn around and kill the sacrifice herself but her patience was wearing thin. Luckily for her though, a distraction presented itself at the foot of the stairs she was set to climb next. The combination of grey skin and long black hair looked slightly familiar to Sharadi. That's not to say all Dunmer look the same, but this one certainly reminded her of someone she met long ago.

"Hey...You!" she shouted to the dunmer. She blanked on the name of the girl she had met so long ago.

Darkthread had traveled far up the hill to the shrine of Boethia, the prince that had asked her many moons ago to bring her something. Something Darkthread could not remember for the life of her, being dragonborn and what not. Arriving at the stairs to the shrine, she noticed her laces were undone and not wanting to seem unprofessional, she bent down to her knees and proceeded to retie them. However a rather rude voice shouted from behind her, turning her head she squinted her eyes at the familiar nordic woman calling out to her.

"Yeah?" Replied Darkthread.

"You're that elf, that uh...something thread...sewing needle and a thread, that almost got us killed like a year ago."

The dunmer woman narrowed her eyes at the huntress not remembering her name but quickly overlooked it, "It's Darkthread, you mean."

"Yeah that was it! And I'm sure you remembered my name, right?"

A blank expression came across the elf's face as she blinked several times before the nord woman answered, "Sharadi."

"SHARADI! Yeah, yeah i totally remembered it, just testing you."

"Uh-huh, anyway what are you doing up here at Boethia's shrine?" Asked Sharadi.

Darkthread shrugged, "I was doing her quest."

Sharadi put a hand on her hip as she clicked her tongue, "Uh, no you aren't, I am."

The elf's brow rose, "No i am."

"No you don't understand, I'm. Doing. This. Quest." Sharadi hiked her thumb over her shoulder to show the reasoning of her persistence. Darkthread humored her and looked over past the Nord's shoulder only to revel back in fear. A short, rather disgusting looking creature was babbling on and on about random subjects, stopping in between sentences to ask Sharadi if she was doing okay.

"Oh Azura, yeah you go right ahead man." Replied Darkthread as she shuddered at the sight of the creature.

Sharadi put a hand on Darkthread's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered.

The shorter girl led her follower up the stairs to Boethiah's shrine. Once at the top, Sharadi instructed her noisy companion to stand close to the altar. Although she complied the little annoyance continued spewing nonsense and asking if Sharadi was okay even though _nothing _on Sharadi's face showed that anything could have been the matter. "Are you okay Sharadi? You don't look like you're okay? Are you really sure you're okay?" she interrogated.

"Oh...I will be." Sharadi's face broke into a wicked grin.

Eventually the altar pulled it's sacrifice in and the nord was given the Blade of Sacrifice. She walked up and finally did what she had been wanting to do for so long. The blade plunged deep into the flesh of her follower and she was silenced. Finally, Sharadi had _silence_. But only for a bit as Boethiah used the lifeless body as a conduit to speak to her soon to be champion.

Before the powerful prince spoke, she examined her new body thoroughly before looking towards the two women with a glare, "Really? I mean, seriously? This is the body you offer me as a sacrifice?"

Both women shrugged at the same time and Boethiah's glare hardened, especially at the sight of Darkthread, "Didn't I tell you to bring me a sacrifice ages ago?"

Darkthread shrugged again, "I was busy."

Boethiah groaned but just ignored the ignorance of the dunmer, "Everyone listen to me now! You all have been loyal followers to me and i am deeply grateful, however.." The prince paused as she headed down the stairs and towards a recently used battling arena.

"However," She continued, "I can only have one champion, if you truly are my followers, you will do as I command. Good luck." With a mischievous smirk the daedric prince left her body as everyone stood in silence.

"Now before we jump eachother-" Sharadi's words were cut off as everyone of the cultists screamed in fury and hacked away at one another. "Or you know just act like savages, whatever."

In a total of five minutes, the entire arena was covered in blood and hacked limbs, whilst Sharadi and Darkthread just stood off in the corner looking at the mess.

"Is it bad that I don't really care since none of them were attractive?" Asked Darkthread as she poked at a random body due to boredom.

Suddenly Boethiah's voice filled the air as Sharadi and Darkthread looked on at the bodies, uninterested. "Mortals! You two must fight til only one stands!"

"But, I don't want to kill Darkthread, I'm not really feeling it." Replied Sharadi.

Darkthread nodded her head in agreement, "Plus I just got this armor and don't really want to stain it."

"You two are the worst cultists I have ever had." Claimed Boethiah.

"Does my face look like it cares?" Said the dark elf.

"Yeah I mean, have fun finding new people to carry out your quest since you're too lazy to do it yourself, all powerful prince." Came sarcastic voice of Sharadi.

There was a moment of silence before a reply came from Boethiah, "So here's what you two are gonna do…"

The two set out to Knifepoint Ridge upon Boethiah' instruction and arrive at a guarded bandit camp. Before Sharadi can make a plan of attack Darkthread rushes head first into the camp with reckless abandon.

"Oh come on!" Sharadi mutters to herself from the safety of a bush.

Yells and the sound of clashing metal could be heard within the wall. It only took two minutes for Darkthread to run back out, absolutely covered in arrows.

"Ow." she exclaimed once she had reached the bush Sharadi was hiding behind.

"You do know Boethiah told us to do this silently right?"

"Well I do now…"

The two waited for things to calm back down at the camp and spent the time picking the arrows out of Darkthread. When all was quiet once again Sharadi went over their plan of action and they stealthily entered the camp unseen and took out each bandit one by one. With those pests gone, the two found their way to Boethiah's old champion, wearing a fine set of ebony armor. Sharadi motioned to Darkthread to ready her bow as she quietly pulled her war axe out. Darkthread loosed an arrow and took the champion by surprise, causing him to turn his back to Sharadi, who jumped out from the shadows and began swinging her axe. Taken by surprise yet again the champion faced Sharadi after stumbling forward.

"How dare you attack me! The Champion of Boethiah!"

"You're not her Champion anymore you dolt!" Sharadi corrected the bandit boss.

"More like Champion of Dunce!" Darkthread shouted as she jumped out brandishing her ebony warhammer. The two swung mercilessly at the failed champion, feeling the strange effects of his armor. The battle lasted a while, with the two women constantly needing to heal themselves with potions, but eventually they bested the foolish man and looted all of his belongings leaving him naked and in quite an embarrassing position.

"So that was…pretty intense." Said Sharadi as she carried the ebony armor piece out of the cave and into the bright light of Skyrim.

Darkthread seemed only interested in the gold she stole from the champion's pocket, "Hm? What'd you say?"

The Nord rolled her eyes but smiled, "You're pretty cool, for a dark elf."

Darkthread smiled in return, "You're not so bad yourself, boring nord."

The friendly conversation was interrupted by Boethiah's booming voice, "Mortals!"

Darkthread stuck a finger in her ear and rubbed it, scrunching up her nose as she said, "Can she talk any louder?"

"You have completed my quest and in return you are my new champions, and you may keep the armor as token of my gratitude. I will be watching you. Farewell."

"I expected like a power or something not some shitty armor and a title, that was stupid." Complained Darkthread as she lamely kicked at the dirt like a child.

Sharadi shook her head and chuckled, although this elf was certainly...different to say the least, she was a good fighter and a fair companion, perhaps their adventure did not need to end here.

"You know Darkthread, we made a pretty good team back there, just like we did back in Morthal."

Darkthread rose her brow at the Nord, boredom evident in her tone, "Yeah, and?"

Ignoring the tone, Sharadi continued, "We should stick together, we could accomplish so many quests together. So. Many. Quests."

Darkthread pondered for a moment, ever since her last companion died, bless Lydia, may her soul rest in peace, she was in need for a new one. Perhaps even more than just an item carrier. Yes this companionship needed to happen.

With a smile, and sticking her hand out, she said, "Where to next, partner?"

"By the way, not to brag or anything, but uh I'm the dragonborn."

"Yeah, and?"


	2. Sweet Rolls on the Ice

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sweet Rolls on the Ice**

Weeks had passed since the two companions had completed the Daedric Prince's quest, and they had settled in Windhelm for the time being. However the people there were less than hospitable. Darkthread, as soon as she had entered the Stormcloak palace, had received nothing but cold glances and whispers from all around her. Her buddy Sharadi, however was given all the attention a Nord could ask for. Random strangers would ask her if she needed food or a place to stay, all the while ignoring the Dunmer's questions of, "Can I please have some of that sweet roll?" or "Why does Sharadi get all this nice shit and I'm stuck in the back?" The warrior female just shushed her grey skinned companion and sucked in all the glory.

"Dude, seriously, I made you a sandwich and you're getting all this free food and I'm stuck eating the sandwich i made you...the hell?" Darkthread whined as she watched Sharadi receive another dry ale and hot venison.

The female Nord only replied with, "If it ain't broke don't fix it."

"Oh my Azura, I fucking hate you right now." The elf muttered in reply.

Windhelm was indeed a place not meant for Dunmer, yet the whole place seemed to be filled with the lot of them, for no apparent reason. Why they chose to stay here, Darkthread didn't know but hopefully they would be leaving soon. That is if Sharadi got her head out of her ass and stopped accepting gifts from random strangers, otherwise it was going to be a long day.

The two had finally decided to call it a night, Sharadi was a bit slower than usual, her items must have seemed to be a bit too much for her to carry.

Darkthread couldn't help but snicker, "Pfft, serves you right!"

"Oh, I'm sorry i got all this cool stuff and all you got were side glances." Replied the smirking Nord.

"Racist bastards." The elf muttered.

Suddenly the two were stopped by Windhelm guard, standing over a coffin with fresh spilt blood on it.

"Excuse me miss and...grey skin, this area is under investigation, please leave." Said the Stormcloak.

Darkthread rose her brow and looked around, the 'area' had not even been cleared, people were still buying shit from the open shopping centers. "You're just standing here...what exactly have you figured out?"

"Well, we found some blood.."

"Noted." Snarked Sharadi.

The guard continued, "And a trail of blood leading off somewhere."

Both women looked at each other with a disbelief.

"So you haven"t gone to investigate further?" Asked Darkthread with a twitch in her eye.

"No." Said the guard.

"Why not?" Sharadi asked as she dug through her bag for another sweet roll, earning a glare from Darkthread.

"To keep this area under full observation."

"The only observation i see going on around here, is you just standing there and my friend observing her damn sweet roll! I'll go investigate cause why the fuck not!" Exclaimed the enraged elf.

Sharadi just looked at the elf with a blank expression as she took a bite out of her treat, "let me guess….someone stole _your_ sweet roll."

Darkthread only scoffed and turned to follow the trail of old blood, slightly stomping her feet as if she was a child throwing a tantrum. Sharadi followed behind, amused at her partner's fit and licking the icing off of her fingers. The two adventurers tracked the blood to a large house that seemed to be abandoned judging by the overgrown weeds and snow covered steps.

Darkthread approached the front door and pulled only to find it locked, earning a groan from the impatient dark elf.

"Well what did you expect?" Sharadi questioned.

"I don't know, maybe an unlocked door!?"

"Well excuse me then. Look let's just go get the key from the steward, I'm sure he'll understand when we tell him its for an investigation."

The two made their way to The Palace of Kings, the grand doors groaning as they opened. Inside was much warmer than the always snowy outside, and smelled much better as well with a myriad of dishes cluttering the table of the Jarl's main room.

"Oh, what do we have here?" A booming voice came from the other side of the room.

"We're looking for two ke-" She was cut off when the Jarl, Ulfric pushed passed her and up to Sharadi, who was yet again rummaging through her bag for another sweet roll.

"Hello there, what is your name?" he said as his eyes lowered to her rear, "I see you're not just a Nord woman, but also a redguard cause that ass though."

"Blame it on the sweet rolls!" Exclaimed Darkthread who was recovering from the floor. As she stood up Sharadi put full force into a punch to her shoulder, sending her to the floor again.

"My name is Sharadi." The nord woman wiped her hand on her fur armor and went to shake Ulric's hand.

He gingerly took her hand in his and rose it to his lips, "A name as sweet as the sweet rolls you eat." he whispered before planting a kiss onto the back of her hand.

"...can we not?" Darkthread whispered as she once again recovered from the floor.

"Yes I agree, we're actually here on business Jarl Ulfric." Sharadi once again wiped her hand on her armor, desperate to get the spit of the Jarl off of her skin.

"Business? What business would a beautiful, frail young woman and a grey-skin have in my hall?" Ulfric asked doubtfully.

"FRAIL!? HAHAHA-oh wait grey skin, the fuck man?" Shouted Darkthread as she lost her amusement as quickly as it came.

The nord woman licked the inside of the bottom of her lip and clicked her tongue, a clear sign that she was annoyed, "Investigation business. We're investigating a crime and we need the keys to the abandoned house."

"Is that so? An investigation?"

"Yes, its what she just said...ass." Darkthread mumbled the last part as she played with a few strands of her long hair.

"Very well, Jorleif!" Ulfric called upon his steward who rushed to his side, "Bring this fine young woman her keys to Hjerim."

"Of course sir."

Within a minute, the two adventurers got their keys to the deserted house and left as promptly as they could, aiming to avoid Ulfric's advances on Sharadi. The doors creaked open as they slowly entered the dark house.

"This isn't your everyday dark...this is advance dark." Sharadi whispered.

Darkthread only replied with, "Careful your redguard butt doesn't knock anything over."

"So help me Talos I will use my dagger on you Darkthread."

"Only five percent kill hit, bitch."

The nord woman turned around and glared, "What?"

"Nothin'."

The two started to investigate the room first noticing the large pool of dried blood at their feet. They then moved their attention to the bookshelves, some of which had books on them.

"Strange how there are still books in a house no one lives in…" Sharadi murmured.

Investigating the books in question they discovered they were the journals of whoever had been killing innocents in Windhelm.

"Wow this guy is batshit." Darkthread noted.

"For sure." Her friend concurred.

Darkthread's head lifted a bit as she noticed something off. Her nose scrunched as she smelled what could only be described as death.

"Sharadi…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you...did you fart?"

"Excuse me?! Girls don't fart Darkthread!" Sharadi slammed the book closed causing the air around her to stir and waft the stench to her own nostrils.

"Where is that smell coming from then if it isn't coming from your redguard ass?"

"Oh Talos...stop me from killing her." Sharadi whispered. "I don't know but I smell it too."

They unenthusiastically followed the stench to a wardrobe. Sharadi took charge and grasped the handle of the door and swung it open, fully prepared to be met with a dead body of sorts, but nothing happened.

"I don't get it...Its strongest in here so why isn't there anything here?" She said to herself as she prodded the back panel. Eventually hitting a sweet spot and earning a strange click, Sharadi realized the back panel was false. Pushing it aside, the foul odor poured out and the women coughed and gagged, nearly keeling over, especially after seeing what had produced such a horrendous smell.

"Oh Talos, I need a drink...oh that's rancid!" Darkthread yelled as she doubled over, collapsing onto Sharadi who only shook her head in disbelief, "Damn…"

Suddenly, in their moment of distraction, appeared an Imperial mage holding a dagger, "Get out! This is my shrine! My offerings! Get out!" He yelled as he swiped his blade at Darkthread's armor, only earning the echo of steel clanging against steel.

"Really? What...what were you thinking?" Darkthread said, squinted her eyes at the Imperial's attempt to kill her.

He looked down at his dagger, "I..I dont know...I'm used to people only wearing fur clothing and dying in one hit."

Sharadi pointed her finger at him in a excitement as she looked at Darkthread and yelled, "THEY DO NOT DIE IN ONE HIT! I CAN STICK AN ARROW IN YOUR FACE AND YOU'LL STILL BE WALKING LIKE, 'WHO'S THERE?' GEE I DUNNO HOW ABOUT YOU ASK THE FUCKING ARROW IN YOUR DAMN HEAD!"

Sharadi was now panting at her little rant as Darkthread patted her on the back, "Feel better?"

"No. I want another sweet roll."

The Imperial was now looking at the two women with wide eyes as he took a step back in fear, "Maybe, I should just leave."

"And do what? Kill more people to your shrines who dont talk back to you?" Sharadi said as she frantically searched her bag for her delicious treats.

"Actually i was just going to go home, start my life a new, cause you two are weird and made me think about my decisions in life." He said as he threw the dagger away and looked at the two with awkward expression, "So, yeah...bye." The man promptly walked by the two and out of the house leaving them behind.

"The hell are we supposed to tell Ulfric?" Sharadi asked.

Darkthread shrugged, "Tell him his Dragon don't want none unless you got rolls hun."

"Darkthread! Shut up about my ass!" Sharadi gritted her teeth. "It's not even that big…" She muttered the last bit to herself.

They hastened out of the smelly house and to the Jarl's hall to inform him that the case was closed. Darkthread made her way to his throne as Sharadi turned her attention towards the table stacked high with various foods.

"So Ulfric, we found out who it was."

"Who what was?" He drawled, eyes wandering in other directions.

"You know, who it was that was killing people?"

"Someone was killing people?"

"Oh Azura… Yes! That's why we came here for the keys!"

"Mhm…" The Jarl was hardly paying any attention to Darkthread at this point.

"So do you want to know what happened?"

"Interesting…"

"Wh…" Darkthread turned to follow his gaze. His eyes were glued to a certain nord woman's behind as she leaned across the table of food in order to fill her bag with sweet rolls. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Darkthread marched over to Sharadi and pulled her upright, "That's it! We're done! We're moving on!" she began to lead Sharadi away from the table and out the door.

"But wait! Darkthread the sweet rolls!" The shorter woman whined.

"We can get more sweet rolls when we get to Whiterun!"


End file.
